


Don't Play with Fire or You Might Get Burnt

by zeroshikidarkangel



Category: White Collar
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, collarkink community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/zeroshikidarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-posted from LJ collarkink community with added bonus epilog. Neal is flirting with him boldly and constantly and Peter doesn't know why. It's confusing and turning him on. When Elizabeth notices, it's up to Peter to burn Neal for playing with Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Play with Fire or You Might Get Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Responding to a kink (prompt) in collarkink. It's a very wonderful kink, I wonder why nobody filled it. So... here it is XD ENJOY!
> 
>  _Original Prompt: Peter/Neal. Neal is an unapologetic FLIRT. He flirts and flirts and flirts with Peter, at work, in front of his wife, pretty much everywhere. It confuses Peter and also kind of turns him on. Elizabeth thinks it's adorable and also really hot. Neal's got a crush on Peter but doesn't think it's going anywhere, so he flirts with him outrageously as an outlet. He's pretty damn surprised and pleased when Peter jumps him one day out of the blue (with Elizabeth's express approval). SEX ENSUES. :D_
> 
>  **Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to its respected owner. Only plays with the characters ^__^**
> 
>  **Warning:** _male x male, lemon, slight oOC-ness_

**Don't Play with Fire or You Might Get Burnt**

  
Neal was flirting with Peter… _again_.

At first Peter thought Neal was doing it unconsciously because that was how he was, his nature of a player and a-(n ex-)con-man, but Peter couldn’t help doubting his notion after the hundredth attempt of it.

Oh yes, Peter was counting. And that wasn’t all. He had just started counting it after he realized Neal was actually flirting with him. God knew how many more attempts in the past that he missed. Peter was actually wondering why he didn’t notice at all before and why now he did.

 _And isn’t Neal getting bored or at least resign (that I never noticed before)?_ —Peter couldn’t help thinking.

Anyway, that wasn’t what was frustrating Peter. It was how goddamned bold Neal was with his flirting!

First time he noticed, it was in the middle of the briefing of a case. Imagine that! In the room full of people! Peter and Neal’s colleagues! Neal was staring at him the whole time. As usual? Yes, but there was something, a glint, in his oh-so-clear-blue eyes that was both bothering and distracting Peter from his speech. It was really-really unnerving.

“What?” Peter asked then, looking at Neal with a puzzled expression.

Neal would just smile while blinking at him innocently. “What _what_ , Peter?” And his voice was a bit drawled in the disconcerting kind of way that Peter actually felt… well; _disturbed_.

Peter was even more confused of why he felt the air suddenly felt warmer than usual. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore Neal then, leaving the tingling feeling in the back of his head, resuming his explanation of the case to his team, and proceeded to brain-storm with them to get the best strategy to catch another bad guy.

Later Peter would catch Neal’s smug smirk which slightly annoyed him.

 **\--Neal x Peter--**

After that first time, Peter began to notice more and more when Neal was flirting with him. From the _light innocent kind_ (green light) until the _heavy-dangerous ones_ (red light). The green light involved a lingering touch on the shoulder, or a slight touch on the fingers when handing folder, bantering with and teasing him with suggestive innuendo every other chances, a grab of his wrist to make him stay in the room, or just plainly sitting near him and never letting his eyes and attention stray from Peter.

Worse, Neal didn’t even do it discreetly. He did all that in front of everyone, even Hughes to see, damn it!

That wasn’t the worst part. Every time Neal did his flirting, Peter would react really funnily that his colleagues actually noticed even though they didn’t before.

“Peter, your face is red. You have a fever?” Cruz asked, slightly concerned.

“I am fine,” Peter mumbled, still confused after Neal had just bent to pick up his missing pen which magically appeared below Peter’s chair. Neal actually put his hand on Peter’s thigh to support his body.

And it was probably just Peter, but he could have sworn Neal squeezed his thigh in the process, and it almost made Peter jump out of his desk for the burning sensation he felt on his skin underneath that touch of Neal’s hand even though it was separated by the material of his pants.

By the way, the act just now was categorized as a red-light. It was a dangerous flirt! Peter was totally, absolutely hot and bothered. What the hell Neal was thinking by doing that anyway? Peter was hell confused, and turned on at the same time.

 _Wait a sec!_ Peter didn’t just think that. He wasn’t turned on by Neal’s flirting. He couldn’t be!

Yet one part of his body, actually the ‘little Peter’, seemed disagreeing with his assertion because it totally showed how much it was interested.

Much worse, it actually anticipated the action in Peter shame.

 _Damn it_. Peter wasn’t even a teenager. How come he reacted that badly over such… such trivial provocation?!

Even though Peter was confused, flushed as well, mind you (for actually being turned on) as hell, he could still actually maintain his composure… well, until he reached his breaking point that was.

 **\--Neal x Peter--**

It was when Neal came over to Peter’s home to ask frequent questions about their case. Elizabeth was home making dinner. Peter and Neal sat near each other on the couch while reading the file from the same folder. Since Peter was holding the file, Neal had to lean his body closely to him to read the file as well, literally invading Peter’s personal space.

Peter was momentarily distracted by the scent of Neal’s hair. It must have been his shampoo. It smelt nice. Not that Peter breathed in on purpose. It was just… it was his favorite smell. A hint of citrus and something almost sweet like cinnamon. There was another scent Peter couldn’t really pinpoint, but he had a thought it was probably Neal’s natural scent. If he could just lean closer….

Peter didn’t even realize what he was doing or that he was dazed out of his mind until Neal’s hand was making contact with his chest. That actually made Peter jerk in surprise.

“Oops, sorry,” Neal grinned playfully while looking up at Peter from under his long dark lashes. But he didn’t remove his hand from Peter’s chest. If Peter knew better, he would say it comfortably stayed put there, sending warmth throughout Peter’s body and made him shiver in the… _that disturbing way_.

Moreover Neal’s eyes… the darken irises… the dilated pupils… and the way he moved his gaze from Peter’s eyes to Peter’s mouth… all of those made Peter’s heart beat faster and faster. _What the hell!?_

Peter had just about to make a snarky comment at Neal’s clumsiness despite not knowing why Neal’s hand was on his chest in the first place and why the fuck Neal looked at him that way when he heard someone cleared her throat from the kitchen direction.

Peter felt the blood draining from his face instantly and the sudden dread of what he would see if he turned to that direction because he could picture how his wife must have seen that situation between him and Neal, so close together and in that provocative gestures.

Neal managed to look sheepish for a moment before he pulled his hand and body back and away from Peter, and then turned to Elizabeth on the kitchen door. “Elizabeth, how lovely you are with that apron,” he grinned at her, making a face as if nothing happened.

Peter, heart still beating a mile per minute, was slowly turning his face at his wife as well, scared out of his mind at first, but then he had to raise his eyebrows in confusion as he saw Elizabeth’s expression. She looked… amused.

 _Why does she look amused?_ —Peter was mystified for a second before El shifted her gaze to Neal.

“Neal, honey… a word, please?” Elizabeth smiled then, and Peter swore Neal’s smile wavered and a bead of sweat prickled out of his face.

 _What happens now?_ —Peter couldn’t helped dreading as he saw Neal’s shy almost timid expression, standing and walking to El’s to speak to her.

 **\--Neal x Peter--**

Neal actually looked a bit guilty like a child getting caught taking a cookie before it was served when she stared at him knowingly in the kitchen. “Care to explain?” Even though she was still smiling and there was no malice in her voice, didn’t mean she wasn’t angry in Neal’s thought.

“Um… it’s not what it looks like?” Neal offered.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and Neal cringed at that. She clearly didn’t buy that cheesy excuse. “Okay… it’s totally what it looks like,” he resigned.

Elizabeth huffed or was that a snort? Neal didn’t dare look up for the fright of facing the wrath of Elizabeth.

“Look, it’s just harmless flirting. It’s not like Peter will actually react to any of that. It’s just amusing to see him squirming and flushing….”

“I totally agree.”

“Yeah, so I am sorry if you-…wait, _what_?” Neal looked up when he caught what she just said.

Elizabeth giggled with twinkling eyes and totally amused expression. “Believe me, he looks _really hot_ when he’s flustered,” and then she was trying so hard not to burst out laughing at Neal’s stunned speechless expression. He was actually hanging open his jaw like a fish out of water.

“Wait a… you’re not mad?” Neal was really surprised and confused.

“Why would I be? It’s about damn time to actually see some actions. It's totally _hot_ anyway.” Elizabeth was still giggling uncontrollably. “And it’s kinda cute how you tried your best to impress him while holding down your frustration at his lack of response.”

Neal flushed at that. “Uh…, well… I don’t even understand why he’s so dense,” he stammered a little and Elizabeth just had to pull him in a hug while fawning of how cute he was with his helpless expression.

“Maybe you should just outright tell him how you feel,” she said, ruffling Neal’s soft wavy dark hair.

“No, that will be disaster. Peter doesn’t feel that way about me. I won’t risk our friendship for something like this. Flirting with him is much safer. Besides, this thing between us will not go anywhere beyond what we had right now. Peter is too straight for something like this,” Neal scratched his cheek with the tip of his forefinger nail, smiling slightly.

“Well… you won’t know unless you try,” Elizabeth shrugged and smiled warmly at Neal. “Besides… you have no idea,” she grinned then, with that naughty ‘I know something you don’t’ look.

“What?” Neal looked puzzled, but Elizabeth just smirked and handed him a bowl of salad.

“Help me serve the dinner on the table?” she blinked cutely at Neal and he had no choice but oblige, momentarily forgetting their strange conversation, because he would choose to die first before letting her down.

 **\--Peter x Neal--**

Peter was still pale when he was finally alone with his wife after Neal left that night. Worse, his wife was giggling at him, totally amused.

“It’s not funny…,” Peter pouted, evidently nervous after he confessed that he was getting turned on by Neal’s flirting to his wife before she accused him of cheating on her.

“No, I meant… do we have to go through this again?” Elizabeth was having a hard time to hold down her giggle. It was just endearing and funny of how her husband was getting worked up on something they had agreed upon a long time ago, even before they married.

“Yeah, well… it’s the first for me,” Peter tried to salvage his dignity by stating his defense.

“Oh, that’d be true… well, since you were always the receiving end of something like this before, from me,” she managed to look sympathetic and sorry. “You know you don’t have to feel so uptight, Peter. We already agreed a long time ago that we have to share each other sometimes,” she continued reassuringly.

“Well, not like this…. I am not capable of doing a _onetime thingy thing_.” Peter said again, sighing in resignation.

“ _Onetime thingy thing_?” Elizabeth made a ridiculous expression hearing Peter’s vocabularies. “Come on, Peter. Nothing of my past conquests was onetime thing either,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah, well… you ended them all,” Peter pointed.

“Because they wanted to break up. It was never me who left,” Elizabeth said.

“Okay, they were all assholes,” Peter huffed.

“They were, still they are, but Neal isn’t like that,” Elizabeth said with sure expression. “He’s a good kid and really adores you, Peter. The last thing he wants is to hurt you. He’s flirting non-stop because he believes you’re too straight to even start anything, and that your relationship won’t go anywhere anyway, because you don’t feel _that way_ about him.”

“He really has no idea, doesn’t he?” Peter chuckled, shaking his head.

“That’s what I told him,” Elizabeth laughed slightly. “Go ahead Peter. He’s playing with fire, so go burn him. He must be surprised out of his mind when you make a move on him,” Elizabeth smirked, leering playfully at Peter and he had to laugh at that. His wife was the best, indeed.

“Thanks El,” Peter said while hugging her and kissing her hair fondly.

“Just don’t forget to invite me to watch if it does go somewhere, please?”

“El!” Peter chocked at that last statement and El laughed in delight at his funny face.

 **\--Peter x Neal--**

The next day, Peter was in Neal’s room after they closed another big white collar case and planned to have a drink to celebrate again after the little celebration at their office with all the team members.

They were in the middle of drinking when Neal remembered something which would make Peter even much happier that day and went to get it.

“Here, Agent Burke, another _closed_ cold case file,” Neal handed his _home-work_ to Peter after once again; he solved another cold case from five years behind. His tone was playful and gloating and he drawled in ‘Agent Burke’ part, reminding of how they interact when Neal was still on the run and Peter was still chasing after him.

“Impressive,” Peter’s lit expression made Neal’s heart skip a beat, and he was amazed. It always made Neal happy to please Peter. His expression would turn sunshiny and his smile was really-really hot it was really hard not to drool on the floor or on the couch for that matter.

Neal tried to regain his composure and attempted to flirt again then. “Of course, I am impressive at many things, Peter. How long have we known each other?” Neal slapped Peter’s lower chest lightly and grinned naughtily.

“Right… I can imagine that,” Peter smirked and then gazed at Neal’s eyes before he shifted it to Neal’s hand on his torso, and then back up to Neal’s lips.

Neal’s hand twitched slightly as he saw something in Peter’s eyes. “Um… Peter?” It couldn’t be what he thought it was, could it?

“I guess you’ll be good in _bed_ as well, huh?” Peter touched Neal’s hand with his and slowly stroked the back of it with his middle finger before carefully sneaking it into between Neal’s fingers and holding them firmly.

“Uh… huh?” Now Neal was stammering. His face was flushing slightly, his hands felt tingling and warm and itching because Peter touched him like that, and holy shit! Peter’s hand was now sneaking up and up to his wrist before finding the button of his cuff and undoing it.

Peter’s hand was slipping to his forearm now, under his long sleeve, stroking Neal and Neal was too baffled to do anything about it.

Neal couldn’t help following Peter’s hand movement which was slowly caressing his pale arm softly like some delicate porcelain and by the time he looked up to Peter’s face, his hungry expression made Neal gulp down saliva that since God knew when had pooled in his mouth.

“Pe…,” Neal wanted to say something, but he _didn’t_ squeak like a girl when he felt Peter’s another hand slipped to hold his waist. “Um…?” he was totally confused at the sudden turn of event.

“What?” Peter asked, his voice sounding somehow lower and huskier and since when had his face gotten so close?

Neal couldn’t release his gaze from Peter’s eyes. It was chocolate and dark and Peter’s breath was warm and he was so close, so much close to Neal’s. All Neal had to do was leaning up a bit and they would kiss, but… was it real? Or Neal actually had managed to pass out during the drinking and now was dreaming? Because this was impossible, too good to be true.

“Stop thinking, Neal,” Peter said, or more like breathed out those words and Neal lost that last straw of common sense when Peter closed their small distance with a kiss to his lips.

 **\--Peter x Neal--**

Neal was surprised, like really-really surprised, almost so shocked that he had to push his brain harder to work as Peter’s hand shifted up to the back of Neal’s neck in a desperate attempt to deepen the kiss because Neal wasn’t yet reacting. But it was a history when he began to kiss back and _oh God…_ This was actually happening.

Peter’s mouth was on his, kissing him passionately and feverishly. Neal felt Peter’s tongue caressing his lower lip and he gasped, opening his mouth to let Peter invade him, coaxing him open and tasting him. Neal could taste Peter’s as well, a strong cherry flavor from the wine, a hint of hazel nut and vanilla and _Peter_. The scent of musk and light masculine cologne he couldn’t make out invaded his nostril and he had to groan as Peter’s tongue touched his, engaging him in dancing and battle of dominance.

Neal’s head was spinning with the intoxicating taste and delightful flavor of Peter’s mouth and the hotness of his kiss. He had to clung to Peter like his life was hanging on the line and he was going down and down until he felt his back touch the cushion of the couch. Neal didn’t even understand how it could have happened without him knowing it. Not that he was complaining. Being manhandled by peter was sexy as hell and oh God, Peter could really use his tongue.

If it wasn’t because of the need to breathe air into his burning lungs, Neal wouldn’t want to end that mind-blowing kiss. By the time they had to part, both were breathless and panting and wheezing.

“You… are driving me crazy,” Peter said while resuming his kiss, nipping Neal’s bottom lip, making him whimper before trailing small kisses from Neal’s mouth, to the corner of it, to his chin, to his jaw and below his jaw before mouthing Neal’s neck, finding that soft spot just above Neal’s pulse and suck, making Neal groan in pleasure.

“Oh…, I-I didn’t know that you’re-…,” Neal was stammering again, but damn it! Peter’s mouth was really distracting! It wasn’t his fault that his brain was clouded, his body melting, unable to perform a coherent thought, let alone speech.

Peter chuckled. “Oh, you really have no idea… seriously, flirting with me so blatantly in front of my team, my boss, even _my wife._ You have no idea how _turned on_ I am, hmm?”

“Oh God…!” Did Peter just bite him? It stung slightly, but Peter’s tongue was doing that wonderful thing again and soothing his skin with wet circular motion. Peter’s fingers fiddled with his tie and the top button of his shirt, then the second, the third, until all the buttons were undone. They sneaked bellow the clothing to his collar bones, caressing and teasing and finally went down to his nipple and Neal was so hot and hard and _fuck!_ Peter ground his hips to Neal and the sensation was so wonderful he almost passed out in delight and arousal.

“Pe-… Peter…!” Neal groaned his name. He couldn’t think when Peter’s mouth was sucking, biting and licking all Neal’s sensitive spots, his clever talented hand roaming on his body, caressing, dipping, teasing, smoothing and worshipping his body like a work of art.

“Peter…, Peter…!” Neal couldn’t help chanting his name. His own hands tried to touch Peter’s skin as much as he could, but Peter’s shirt was in the way. He tugged and pulled at it until Peter chuckled at the impatient gesture and stopped his ministration to help Neal removing his shirt.

 **\--Peter x Neal--**

Unceremoniously, Peter’s outer shirt was removed, but his white undershirt was still there, yet Neal seemed too impatient for that too, so he just sneaked his hands under the undershirt, touching Peter’s skin with long pale capable fingers, almost making Peter moan as well with the burning contact of bare skin.

Peter smirked triumphantly at the wanton, desperate expression Neal showed him. The usually smart-assed composed ex-conman was actually reduced into a writhing moaning mess, completely undone under Peter’s ministration of his body.

To Peter’s surprise, Neal was so sensitive and easy to please. And who knew that the insufferable Neal Caffrey was actually such a vocal man in the haze of pleasure? Every touch and caress he bestowed upon Neal’s gorgeous body made Neal shiver and tremble, eliciting delicious groans and moans and breathless chants of Peter’s name.

Peter was really turned on seeing how mused and helpless Neal was. He was really totally _hot_ , like Peter had imagined since his conversation with his wife.

Peter traced down his fingers from Neal’s cheek to his throat and down to his collarbone before they settled on Neal’s nipple, which was instantly hardening with the light teasing touch, pinch, tweak, and stroke. He played with it for awhile, eyes never leaving Neal’s face to see how much pleasure he could elicit from it.

“Ah, yah! Peter…!” Neal moaned loudly at that, and his flushed skin was really beautiful. Peter had to lean down and nibbled at his earlobe, earning more delicious cries underneath him. “Oh. Oh God…! Peter…! Peter, please…!”

Neal was really hard. Peter could feel the hard line of his straining erection under Neal’s dark pants. “Please _what_ , Neal?” he chuckled and whispered breathlessly, earning more low and frustrated groans from Neal because his touch was enough to drive the younger man crazy, but not enough to set him off.

“You’re such… a tease…!” Neal sounded almost complaining, but his hard labored breath betrayed the initial intention and came out more like husky plea.

“That’s for flirting without looking where you are,” Peter smirked while once again trailing more kisses before nipping and sucking bellow Neal’s ear.

“Oh, ah… Peter…! Shirt… off!” Neal, seemed finally unable to take it anymore, tugged at Peter’s undershirt as well and Peter complied, shifting slightly to ease his body out of his undershirt, unintentionally grinding to Neal’s erection and made the younger man moan loudly again.

Peter hurriedly latched on Neal’s body, one had still playing at Neal’s nipple and his mouth on the other while his free hand was roaming on Neal’s navel, stroking up and down and down and down until it settled on the hem of Neal’s pants.

Peter licked at Neal’s nipple, made a circular motion around the bud before nipping and suck it hard, making Neal cry even harder. Neal’s hand was on Peter’s back, digging his neatly trimmed nails on his slightly sweaty skin, the other was on his hair and they clenched at it while Neal’s body was unconsciously arching for more contact.

“Peter… Peter… Peter…!” Neal was chanting Peter’s name again, desperate and needy, and Peter was happy to tend to his every need. “Touch me… touch me… please…!”

It seemed Neal really couldn’t think anymore for actually begging with those glazed eyes. The usually clear light blue was darker, pupils blown wide with desire and lust, and Peter couldn’t miss the want, the need and the love there.

Peter then stopped his teasing and hurriedly undid Neal’s fly, unzipped it and slipped his hand down to grab at Neal’s length, gently coaxing it out from the straining of Neal’s boxer and pants and squeezed it lightly before stroking it. “Oh My God!” and he was pleased, it seemed, judging from his louder cry.

“Right… like that, let me hear more of your sexy voices, Neal…,” Peter whispered huskily near Neal’s ear, his hand stroking and teasing Neal’s erection in the right place.

Neal, seemed encouraged by the whispered of sweet noting from Peter’s sinful dirty mouth, moaned even louder. “Oh, ah…! Yes… Peter. There… touch me there… don’t stop…!”

Peter knew Neal was close, and he wanted to see Neal bloom underneath him. “Come on, Neal… let me see your beautiful orgasm,” he said and increased his pressure and speed in fisting Neal’s length, making Neal almost scream as he suddenly went rigid and shot out his load. Peter sealed Neal’s scream with his mouth and felt the wetness of his spilling seed on his still stroking hand, slowly milking Neal dry.

Neal clenched Peter’s hair and back as he kissed him back, harder, hotter, needier as he as slowly going down from his post-orgasm. He was breathing heavily after Peter released his kiss from Neal and back to trailing kisses to Neal’s face. “Peter…,” he called the FBI agent slowly, voice was a little bit hoarse from all the loud moan and groan, but he sounded really pleased and sated as well.

“What?” Peter looked up at Neal’s blue eyes from under his lashes.

“I never thought you’d be this… _wild_ ,” Neal teased, back to his smart-assed playful mood.

Peter grinned evilly at that comment. “Oh, you have no idea,” his eyes turned predatory and Neal managed to look uneasy for a moment.

“No idea of what?” and Neal was sweating as well.

“I’ll show you how much you’ll burn for playing with fire, Neal,” Peter’s grin widened as he began to do something that made Neal widen his eyes in total shock, but he would never complain later on because Peter brought him out of the world in the more mind blowing orgasm the second time that night.

 **\--Peter x Neal--**

 **Epilog**

“Hello, Burke’s residence here.” Elizabeth yawned slightly answering the ringing phone some hours after midnight, mildly a little annoyed at the persistence when she tried to ignore it at first.

“Ah, El?”

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows as she heard her husband’s voice from the phone. “Peter?”

“I’ve made my move,” Peter’s voice and tone sounded pleased.

“Really?” El was surprised, as well as quite amused that her husband felt obliged to report to her about his conquest over Neal.

“And I recorded it for you,” he added, sounding amused himself.

“That's great!” Her amusement turned into glee now at the wonderful-wonderful news. “Will you come home tonight?”

“Nope, he’s holding me down like an octopus right now, but tomorrow I will. Maybe we can watch it together?”

“I can’t wait! Don’t be late for lunch,” she grinned widely in happiness as she hung up. “Oh, dear… they must look so hot in it together!” she couldn’t help the excitement as she skipped to go back to her bed, probably would have a wet dream about her hot husband and Neal going at it like bunnies.

 **~END~**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sooo, did you enjoy it? I hope so? Hot enough? Kinky enough? *grins* Feedback is much-much appreciated XD


End file.
